Clueless
by Waking Hyde
Summary: Silver pair, slight fluff, slight smut. Left alone in the changing rooms after practice, Shishido can't find his hat. However, Ohtori sees it as an opportunity to love on a shirtless, wet Shishido-san.


**A/N: **Because Valentine's day is Silver Pair day. 3 I totally luffs on them.

On another note, I'm so sorry for not posting anything lately. I've got no proper excuse, aside from suffering from lazyness extremia. It's not really a valid excuse, I know. Though, as a comfort, I have a lot of one-shots, and actually a couple of multi-chapter stories coming up! Please look forward to it!

This fic was born solemnly to have a Silver Pair story to post on Valentine's day. And happy birthday, Chouta! Also, because even though they can both be dominating in their own way, Ohtori is on top in my head. So there.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in here; the squirrel is actually named Burt, and is property of Waking Hyde at livejournal.

**Warnigs: **By on boy, slightly graphic, though not actual sex. A couple of swearing words, courtesy of Shishido. Thank you, Shishido. Might also lead to traumas regarding squirrels and hats.

* * *

"… Choutarou."

"Y-yes, Shishido-senpai?"

"Where is my hat?"

A painful silence followed. Shishido, clad only in his trousers, stared vehemently at his kouhai and boyfriend. Hair dripping wet from the shower and glare fixed on the silverette, Ohtori had to admit, the older could be quite scary.

"I, uhm," he hesitated. Shishido had only just come out of the shower after tennis practice, though he had to run laps for some nasty comment regarding Atobe's hair, so everyone else had left. Aside from Ohtori, of course. But it was never even a question if Ohtori should wait for Shishido. It just happened. As it was, Shishido had just been searching through his bag for his cap, which he was sure he put in there earlier, but upon realizing it was not there, he had proceeded to the locker. Though he kept grumbling about why it should not be there, and how it was ridiculous that it was not where it was supposed to be.

Ohtori had remained silent during the rantings, only occasionally shifting uncomfortably on his position at the bench. Until now, Shishido had either not noticed, or just simply not cared. Both were just as likely in the case of Shishido Ryou. But now…

"I don't know?" Ohtori cursed his voice for sounding so insecure, berated himself for making it sound like a question. He would have to admit, Shishido was hardly the most intelligent person at Hyoutei, but surely, now…

"You don't know," Shishido repeated as he continued to search through his locker. "You must be the most horrible liar I've ever met. Geez, you're worse than Mukahi. 'I only like Yuushi as a friend' my ass." But he made no move from his locker.

Not really knowing what to reply to that, Ohtori remained silent. If he was fortunate, Shishido would let it go. Not likely, though, considering it was his _hat, _damn it.

"I thought a repetition of my question was implied there, Choutarou," Shishido growled, though still not turning to face the younger. "Where the fuck is my hat?"

"I dunno, I dunno, idunno, idunnoidunnoidunno!" Ohtori cried out desperately, shrinking back into a corner ever so slightly. When Shishido turned, his violet eyes were filled with rage, shining through brown, wet fringe.

"I swear, whatever bitch stole my hat, I want it back!" he growled. Approaching Ohtori, he forcibly yanked the taller boy from his position on the bench.

"Who took it?" He demanded. Ohtori shook his head, his growing fear of his boyfriend obviously imprinted in his face. Sure, he had no qualms about restraining Shishido on certain occasions, but now was not one of those; 'certain occasions' did not include when Shishido was blazing like the fires of hell, or intent on killing the first thing that gave him reason to.

"Was it Mukahi?" Shishido continued, his grip on Ohtori's shirt loosening ever so slightly, as a result of his attention shifting to his thoughts. "That little brat doesn't know what's best for him. If he had any sorts of brain, he would've realized his health can't stand all these pranks. He's gonna die, Choutarou, you hear me?"

"I-it wasn't Mukahi-senpai," Ohtori whispered, once more cursing himself for the weakness slipping through his voice. "R-really, it wasn't."

"Is he threatening you, to make you say that?" Shishido's fist clenched around his shirt again, violet blazing eyes boring into Ohtori's scared chocolate ones. "If it is, I'll make him pay. You know no one is allowed to mess with you, right, Chouta?"

Ohtori nodded furiously, and then shook his head again. He was slightly relieved that Shishido did not really direct his anger at him, and that he was still concerned with Ohtori's well-being. At least he was in some sense coherent, still. But he was still confused, as of to what he should say.

"No really, it wasn't Mukahi-senpai," he said, daring one hand up to cup around Shishido's clenched fist in his shirt. "It – it really wasn't."

"But someone?" Shishido pressed. "It was _someone, _right? Someone fucking stole my hat, and made you stay silent about it?"

"No, uhm, Shishido-san – " both of Ohtori's hands came up to grasp Shishido's fist. " – just let it go, really, no one – " he gently pried Shishido's fist off his shirt, satisfied as the other stayed silent. " – no one stole your hat, so you might as well just… Calm down…" He brought the fist, now shaking slightly, to his mouth, and kissed it gently, hiding a smile at Shishido's blush. "Just… You'll have it soon, just relax…" Slowly, he untangled one of his hands and carefully traced down Shishido's collarbone with soft fingers. Continuing further down the older's bare torso, he could not stop the smile tugging at his lips when he felt a slight shiver run through Shishido's body. As the fist in his hand gradually relax, his other hand pried the fist open to clasp their hands together.

Shishido, momentarily immobilized, could only revel in the feeling of Ohtori's soft fingers caressing his chest all the way down to his hips, only stopping at his pants. They were sliding over hardened muscles, gentle touch as if he was a piano Ohtori played with utter carefulness. Involuntarily, he felt his anger and concern over his hat dissipate as he subconsciously leaned into the bigger boy's feathery touch.

Ohtori smiled again, and brought his hand back up along Shishido's throat, to finally let it rest in the brunette's wet hair, bending down slightly as he pulled the shorter boy's head towards his own.

The moment their lips met in a light kiss, Shishido was jerked out of his trace, and he burst into movement at once. Hungry lips eagerly took control as he brought his free hand up and pushed Ohtori back until he was up against the wall. When he pushed Ohtori back like this, forcing him to lean his head backwards, Shishido had to stand on his toes, but even his pride could not care less. Hell, he was short and he knew it. But it did not matter.

Not when he was with Ohtori.

He vaguely registered Ohtori moaning through the kiss, and could almost feel himself smirk. Gradually bringing out his tongue, prying through Ohtori's lips, he hungrily sought to deepen the kiss.

Ohtori willingly opened his mouth, bringing his own tongue into motion to caress the intruder. Shishido's powerful grip on his shirt ceased, but instead it came to unbutton his shirt ever so slightly, with clumsy, hastened movements. Ohtori responded by giving Shishido's hair one last loving tug before moving down to the slender waist. The kiss deepened, not only within their lips, but also in form of their bodies.

Shishido had soon unbuttoned Ohtori's shirt, and wasted no time moving his lips down from Ohtori's mouth to his collarbone. But he would not stop there. If Ohtori said Shishido was not harsh with him, brutal touches and violent movements, he would be lying. But no one would believe how gentle the brunette actually could be. Ohtori shivered as Shishido came to caress finely defined abs, wet hair leaving a tickling trail after passionate kisses. He had to admit, Shishido was good.

But damn it if Shishido would have all the fun.

When Shishido was almost on his knees, absorbed in his task of delivering love to Ohtori, the silverette sunk down to be on an equal level, and shoved the unsuspecting brunette down to the floor, in an unusual act of roughness from the usually so kind boy's side. It didn't take long before the light kiss had turned into a full make-out session on the floor, with Ohtori dominating this time, and Shishido moaning in pleasure.

"No… Fair, Chouta…" he gasped in between the moans, one fist clenching and unclenching in silver hair. It was all he could do at the moment, rendered to a moaning lump on the floor being caressed by a boy younger than him. Yet Shishido did not mind the least. A wave of warmth flew through him once more, and he involuntarily shuddered. "Distracting me like that…"

"Your attention span is too short, Shishido-san," Ohtori paused to mumble, hot breath tickling Shishido's chest as he moved to his nipples. "Not… my fault."

"Yes, you totally – " Shishido cried out in surprise as Ohtori bit down hard.

"Don't be like that, Shishido-san…" He could practically hear the younger smirking, unusual as it was for the gentle boy.

"Chouta…" With every ounce of self-discipline he could muster, he brought both his hands up to Ohtori's face, cupping it and forcing the younger too look at him.

"Where's my hat?"

The sheepish look he was so used to planted itself on Ohtori's face again, and had it not been for the flush he already sported, Shishido was sure he would have seen a blush.

"Stop worrying, Shishido-san," he smiled slightly. "It's only a hat." He moved to plant a new kiss on Shishido's collarbone, but the older regrettably halted him.

"For whatever worth it is, Choutarou," he started sternly, trying to ignore the chills that replaced Ohtori's previous warm touches and restraining himself at the kicked-puppy look the silverette gave him. "Tell me where the hat is, and I'll do… No, let you do whatever you want…"

"Uhm, okay, but…" Ohtori pouted, and sat up slightly. Completely ignoring the fact that he was more or less sitting on top of Shishido, who promptly tried to rise, but ended up leaning on his elbows instead. "You won't be too happy…"

"Then you better make me happy afterwards," Shishido smirked slightly, and, Ohtori concluded, as seductively as Shishido could be.

"Y-yeah," Ohtori agreed uncertainly. Finally, he sighed, and put one hand to his chin as if in thought.

"Well, after you went to shower and the others left, I was kind of bored," he started carefully. "So I thought I should wash your hat, since it's obviously been a while, and, to be quite frank, Shishido-san, it's getting kind of sweaty." Shishido only huffed, urging him on.

"So…" Ohtori continued slowly. "After I washed it – with cold water only, I swear! – I put it on the windowsill, and opened the window a bit, so it could dry off in the sun. I'm sorry, I didn't think twice about it! It never occurred to me… It's never happened before!"

"Calm down, Choutarou," Shishido frowned. "What happened, exactly?"

"This…" Ohtori sighed. "This squirrel came… And I thought it was kind of cute, so I didn't want to chase it away! But suddenly, it grasped your hat, and.. Well, took off… I tried to run after it, I did, but it was gone, and I - "

"A FUCKING SQUIRREL STOLE MY HAT?" Not even a second later, Shishido was out the door, using the speed and determination he was so famed for, completely ignoring being only clad in pants. Ohtori, left alone on the floor, had to sigh.

"But Shishido-san…" he pouted, gathering himself enough to stand. "We were going out for dinner afterwards…"

Though, he realized, Shishido would be back soon enough. With his hat. And quite possibly a dead squirrel. He sighed, but could not resist the urge to chuckle. Shishido most certainly was special.

He was only glad Shishido was his. Only his.

* * *

Because my endings are not quite there, and my romance kissing scenes are just as bad. I'm working on it, though, so please review and help me improve! ;D Thanks for reading!


End file.
